The Silent Victim
by Soccerfan987
Summary: He lost everything, at 8 years of age. He lost his way. He needs someone to help him, someone to save him, someone to fix him, but theres one problem. Hes too broken to be fixed, and how can she help him when he can't talk?
1. Prolouge

_**A new story, you know I love reviews, this is not a one-shot this will be a long story, if you guys like it of course.**_

* * *

The Silent Victim

Prologue

On July, 9th, 1995, 12:34am Brady Parker was Born, at 12:36am he was declared dead. At 12:40am his parents refused to see him, not wanting to live with the memory of this being the way they saw their first child.

His lungs collapsed, is what they were told. But they refused to hear it, hear anything about him. From that day on he was never mentioned, not once. He was forever forgotten.

At 1:00am the doctor carried his limp body to Mount Spew. At 1:17am the doctor placed his limp body on the ground to return for the crown, so this royal would have a proper cremation. At 1:30 a married couple came across his body, they picked him up and looked at each other. At 1:32 a cry echoed through the air.

At 1:40 Brady Parker had a family, a new one, one that would love him till the end of the earth. He had the same name, same first name. They thought it was right, to give him the name that was engraved on the blanket he was currently wrapped in.

At 1:43 Brady Parker was now Brady Carlton.

12 Months Old

"Mama! Mama!" Those were Brady Carlton's first words.

"Did you hear that honey? He's going to be a momma's boy for sure!"

"Yeah, I heard it, but it's probably because you never stop trying to teach him how to say it."

"Well now I don't have too, do I Brady?"

"Mama! Mama!"

"I'll take that as a yes sweetie."

"Well I bet he would say dad if I was screaming it in his ear every day."

Joey Carlton took a seat next to his son, studying him carefully.

"He's no momma's boy, he's a boy who will grow into an amazing man, he's gonna change this world Sarah."

"For the better." Sarah Carlton added whil silently watching her husband interact with their son grinning from ear to ear not forgetting the first words her child said.

"Can you say dada Brady?" Brady looked up upon hearing his name. He smiled recognizing the man in front of him, he grabbed his father's nose and laughed softly. His father smiled and shook his head.

"Come on now Brady, you can play with my nose later. I want to hear you say Dada, listen now, da-da. Your turn."

Brady frowned, confused by his words, but knew that he loved seeing his parents smile, so he repeated the words, trying his hardest. "Do-do-da."

Sarah Carlton let out a loud joyful laugh. "At least when I teach him, he gets it Joey."

"Alright, alright, that was just his first try, and it was pretty darn close if you ask me. Come on Brady, say da-da."

"Da-do!" Brady said overjoyed that he accomplished that task, but confused when he didn't see a smile on his father's face.

"Maybe another day Brady." Joey Carlton let out a sad sigh, not succeeding with teaching his son. He stood up and offered to get lunch ready when he heard it.

"Dada?" Brady Carlton cried after seeing his father stand up, and walk away from him.

Joey Carlton stood, shocked at what he heard, he turned and faced his 12 month old son.

"Brady! You did it! You said Dada!" He picked up Brady and spun him in the air, overjoyed at his sons second word. Brady saw the smile on his father's face and knew he was the one who put it there, he tried to think back to what he did but remembered when he heard the word 'dada' leave his father's mouth.

"Dada!" Brady screamed while laughing.

"Yeah buddy, I'm your dada."

8 Years Old

"Mom! Dad! Let's go, let's go! Hurry!" Brady yelled while jumping down the stairs to join his parents in their daily adventure.

"Hold your horses dear, were in no rush." His mother calmly spoke.

"Yeah, but it will be so much fun! I'll be an adventurer like you and dad today!" Brady couldn't stop smiling, overjoyed that he would be joining his parents for an adventure they had planned a week before but it has rained everyday for a week.

Brady sat on the windowsill watching out for any clouds, if it started raining.

"Brady, what are you up to son?" His father asked while coming down the stairs to begin the adventure with his family.

"I'm looking for the clouds dad! The bad clouds! They might come again and start to cry, then it will be a sad day, but there are no bad clouds, just a big big sun!"

"Well then I guess we can better get going huh? What do you think Sarah? Should we go on an adventure?" Joey jokingly spoke to his wife.

"I don't know Joey, today we were suppose to teach Brady some more, but this adventure might ruin it."

"NO! Please mom! Please! I'll do this much homework when we get back!" Brady spoke while opening his arms out as wide as they would go.

"Well... I guess it would be alright then, but only for a little bit." Sarah Carlton said.

"THANK YOU! Thank you Mom!" Brady started towards the door but stopped remembering something.

"I forgot something just wait here, and don't go without me!" Brady ran up the stairs and came back with the walking stick his dad made for him.

"Let's go!" Brady said excitedly.

After about halfway through their journey it started to rain,Brady's parents stopped walking but Brady kept marching right along not even noticing the rain.

"Brady! Hold up son!" Brady heard his father's voice and turned back to see his parents standing 10 feet away from him.

"Dad, mom, why did we stop?"

"Brady it's raining, I thought you said there was no clouds in the sky?" Joey Carlton said while laughing at the sudden change of events. "Looks like we gotta go back. Sorry buddy."

"It's okay Brady we can go tomorrow, okay?" Sarah spoke.

Brady looked up and for the first time realized the rain, he should've known this was going to happen, but he didn't want to stop the adventure, he has already saw so many cool bugs, animals, and he wanted to see more. So he decided he would trick his parents.

"It's not raining dad, really it's not. It might be your image making."

"You mean imagination son? And even though you may not see or feel it, it is raining. So we gotta get back."

"No!" Brady screaming before walking in the other direction to continue the adventure.

"Brady! If you come back I'll teach you how to use a sword tomorrow!" Joey Carlton said.

Brady thought about it for a second, this adventure was really fun for him, and it was almost done anyway, so he did kind of have an adventure, and if he went home he would learn how to sword fight! He knew what to do. Brady started to walk back towards his parents nodding his head towards his father telling him it was a deal.

"Joey! Now look what you did! The boy is too young for a sword!"

"Calm down Sarah, I learned from the best and so will he." Joey Carlton spoke proudly acknowledging his father who taught him to fight.

"Fine, but you will start using something that won't cut him in half okay Joey?" Sarah demanded urgently.

Brady was almost near his parent when he saw 4 people with black things in their hair and pointy things in their hand, as he got closer he saw what it was. A Sword!

"Mom! Dad! Look out!" He screamed as loud as he could now running towards his parents trying not to slip on the wet, muddy grass. He watched as his father noticed the 4 people and pushed his mom away from him, his father started to fight the 4 men, but was doing poorly with no weapon. Brady thought how he would help so when he got there he started to hit one of the man with his stick.

The man was very difficult to beat and Brady was crying now, he was scared, his father was yelling for him to run to his mom, but Brady wanted to help, to show his father he would be a good sword fighter like he is. His father spoke about fighting and swords all the time, and Brady listened fascinated by it all, his dream was to be as good as his father one day.

He was losing the fight to the man but he remembered his father telling him that only the bravest would become the best. I looked back to my father, he was fighting 2 men and I was trying to fight 1, but there was 4 before, I looked at the ground to see if my father defeated one of them but there was no one on the ground, except my mother.

"MOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping she was only sleeping or pretending, I stopped fighting to check but the man pushed me down, I looked at my mom one last time before I looked up. The man was holding a sword up and trying to stab me but I rolled away, I stood up and tried to run to my mom until I heard my dad scream my name.

"BRADY!" I looked back to see the man holding the sword and running towards me, I closed my eyes and waited to be hit, just hoping my parents were okay but I felt someone push me down, I opened my eyes and saw my father in front of me, eyes widened, and shaking. I looked around for the men, they were gone. All of them, I was happy that we won the battle, but I was still scared, the way my father looked at me, his eyes, they said so much. I walked over towards my father and shook him gently.

"Dad, we won. Everything will be okay now, let's go home."

Silence

"Daddy? Let's go home. Please?"

Silence

I went behind him to see if I could push him over, to wake him up. I saw the sword, but it wasn't in the man's hand anymore, it was in my father's back. I started crying immediately, there was so much blood coming from his back.

"Brady."

I looked for the source of the sound when I saw my father move a little, joy came over me but it left as soon as it came because I didn't know what to do, no one was here to help, what can an 8 year old kid do? I walked back to face my dad, his eyes were open, not all the way but open.

"Dad what do I do, how do I stop your bleeding?"

"You listen son, just listen please." I nodded in understanding.

"I love you, and Sarah more than anything, I will always be watching over you. Your mother and me always use to say you would change the world, for the better, I want you to promise me you will okay?"

"I promise dad."

"Brady, you have two families."

"What?"

"Me and your mom, we found you one day, you were just born, but you were left by the volcano, you were quiet, you weren't moving, we thought you were dead, but when we picked you up you cried. We brought you home but we didn't change your name, the blanket you were wearing had the name Brady written on it. We've had you ever since, you've been our son ever since, and we've been your parents ever since that day. Nothing made me happier than having you as my son."

"Your my family! You and mom! I don't want another family, I want you and mom! That family didn't want me, I don't want them so please, please don't leave me. Please daddy."

"I love you Brady, more than anything."

"I love you to dad, you and mom, you mean the world to me, and nothing makes me happier to know your my parents." My cries turned to sniffles now as I watched my father take his last breath, I hugged him one last time and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodbye Daddy."

I walked over to my mom and did the same. A hug, and a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, goodbye Mommy."

I walked into the village and asked a man for help, he came with some friends and we buried my parents in the meadow where they got married.

I couldn't cry anymore, I think I ran out of tears, my mom would tell me that I was just being silly but she's not here, she never will be. She will never tell me to do my homework, to stop screaming, stop running through the house, to brush my teeth, to pick out a story for bedtime, she would never tuck me in at night, she would never give me a goodnight kiss, because she's gone.

My dad would never take me on any more adventures, he would never show me how to use a sword, how to fight, how to be a man, he wouldn't tell me anymore stories about how he and mom met, how his dad taught him to fight, he wouldn't tuck me in at night, he wouldn't make his famous spaghetti, he wouldn't tell me he loved me.

They're gone, forever and it's all those guys fault.

Wait.

It's my fault.

I ran away, I wanted to have the adventure, I didn't tell my parents fast enough, I didn't help my mom, I didn't run away when my dad told me to, I was supposed to be dead, not them. Dad pushed me away from the sword, that's why it was in him and not me.

"It's all my fault."

"No Brady it's not." I looked around searching for the voice, but there was no one there.

I got home and sat down at my dining table. We would never eat dinner together again. I couldn't stay here will all these memories, not now at least. I walked through the jungle, I brought my stick, it was important to me, I brought it everywhere.

"Who are you?" I heard the most angelic voice say, was it my mom? I turned only to see a girl my height pointing a sword at me. The sword, it looked like the same sword that killed my parents, the tears started to fall again, my dad would tell me not to cry in front of people, but he's gone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I'm here with my dad searching the island for bad people."

'Why didn't you stop the bad people before they killed my family' I wanted to ask but knew my mother would be mad at me for being impolite because my dad said they would be watching over me.

"I'm Mikayla! What's your name?"

I tried to be polite by telling her my name was Brady but I couldn't speak, I tried again. Nothing, it's like I lost my voice, or maybe it's gone like my parents, forever.

* * *

_**He's Mute if you didn't get it, the tramatic experience caused this, he still blames himself. This story will go through the years of his life, Mikayla's gonna be there every step of the way. You know I love reviews so tell me what you thought of the story :P**_


	2. Silent Tears

Before you read this chapter I wanted to let you know that I love all your reviews and I'm going to answer 4 questions that were left for me.

**_So if Brady is the first born, then he is supposed to be the king, right?_**

Right, but remember he was declared dead, and his parents refused to see his body, no one knows what he looks like. Except... the doctor.

**_Are Boomer and Boz kings now?_ **

Currentley, they are princes because there parents are not dead yet, I don't know if I should even kill them off (Review and tell me if I should)

**_Will they eventually find out that Brady is actually King Brady?_ **

If the one person who saw him recognized him, than possibly.

**_Will Brady get his voice back later on?_**

Now that's one thing I can't answer. Sorry but you'll just have to read it :P

* * *

Previously On The Silent Victim

"Who are you?" I heard the most angelic voice say, was it my mom? I turned only to see a girl my height pointing a sword at me. The sword, it looked like the same sword the killed my parents, the tears started to fall, my dad would tell me not to cry in front of people, but he's gone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I'm here with my dad searching the island for bad people."

'Why didn't you stop the bad people before they killed my family' I wanted to ask but knew my mother would be mad at me for being impolite because my dad said they would be watching over me.

"I'm Mikayla! What's your name?"

I tried to be polite by telling her my name was Brady but I couldn't speak, I tried again. Nothing, it's like I lost my voice, or maybe it's gone like my parents, forever.

Chapter 1

Silent Tears

"Do you have a name?" The girl asked me.

Silence.

"I guess not.. are you lost? I can get my dad and we can call your mommy or daddy, we work at the big castle! Do you know that place?"

She can call my mom and dad? What's the big castle? These are things I want to ask her but I can't seem to find my voice, maybe it doesn't want to be found, maybe it will be better now. If I don't talk I can't get anyone in trouble right? I can't hurt anyone.

"Can you even hear me?" The girl started clapping her hands in front of my face, she is a very strange girl, not scary just strange. I took a step away from her.

"So you can hear! Or maybe I was just bothering you. I'm going to go find my daddy, stay here okay so we can bring you home."

"Mikayla! Who are you talking too?" I heard a very loud deep voice come from behind me I saw the shadow of a large man, I was suddenly very scared. The strange girl lied to me, she is working with the bad people!

"I'm here daddy!" She called back, as I heard the footsteps get closer and louder, I ran not looking back once. The strange girl called for me but I didn't listen I just ran. I managed to find my way home taking a shortcut in case they were following me trying to find out where I live.

I was out of breath from all the running so I opened my fridge to get a glass of water. I quickly looked through the fridge and saw there wasn't much food or water left, it got me more scared. What do I do for food? How do I get it, where do I get it? I'M ONLY 8 YEARS OLD! I wanted to scream, I wanted this to be over, I want to be with my parents.

But after thinking it over I decided this was a punishment, for killing my parents, it was my fault they died, if I didn't want to go on an adventure we would all be sitting here right now, and I would have my voice, if I didn't run away when my dad said it was time to go home we would've been home before the bad people got there. But I didn't do any of those things, I did the opposite, which ruined my life.

I guess I could get some fish with the stick my dad... The stick! Oh no! I dropped it when I saw the strange girl. I need to get it back, it's a memory of my father now. But I wouldn't leave without a weapon. I walked into my father's room and looked through his weapons, I don't know how to use any of these.. If I die, I die.

I sat on my bed thinking, where would the girl be? It's darker outside now and she is just a little girl so she must be home now. She said she works at the... what was it again? The big house? Probably not.. The big castle! But where is it? I walked outside realizing if it is actually a BIG castle than I should see it. I started walking straight. I saw caves, half broken houses, some burned down houses, and a tall building. Maybe that is the big castle.

I started towards the tall building, it was getting bigger and bigger, this must be it. I came across these really big doors, I thought about knocking but I saw 2 big men talking, I hid behind a bench as I watched them walk past me. I walked up to the doors again and pushed it softly. It opened a bit, so I stuck my head in and looked around.

All clear. I took a step inside and closed the door as quietly as I could, I looked around, amazed by how big this castle really is. I heard 2 voices up the stairs, I hid behind the couch as I watched two boys probably around my age walk down, one was dark skinned and chubby, the other was taller with orange hair, and white skin. But what stuck out the most is that they were wearing crowns! They must be royalty!

They were walking towards my hiding spot and I started to get scared, they would tell on me and I would get caught, all I want is my walking stick. I tried to crawl away but they saw me and started screaming.

"Intruder, Intruder!" The dark skinned boy said.

"Mikayla, Mikayla! Help!" The taller one said.

That name sounded familiar to me and I remembered who she was when I saw her come down the stairs. "What guys?" She saw me and she put a smile on her face. She put her hand out for me to shake, but I knew she was one of the bad people so I took a step back.

"Why are you here?" She asked me. She was speaking loud, it frightened me, she would wake up the bad people, and they would take me.

"You left your stick in the jungle, did you know? I looked up at her as if agreeing.

"I'll go get it." She smiled softly and left up the stairs again. She may be one of the bad people but I still feel safe when I'm with her for some reason.

"So, are you one of the servants?" The dark skinned boy asked me. What is a servant? I thought. I shook my head.

"How do you know Mikayla?" The taller boy asked. I didn't even know her! I What were they talking about?

"He's ignoring us Boz!" The chubby boy said.

"That's against the rules! You can't ignore us, were royalty!" The taller boy was shouting now, I knew this was a bad idea, maybe I should just sneak in here another time to get my stick. I tried to walk past them but they were blocking me.

"Wait! Don't go! I have your stick!" I heard come from behind me. I turned around and saw the strange girl again, and she was carrying my walking stick! I was so worried that I might've lost it forever, I ran to give her a hug.

She hugged me back and then pulled away, she handed me the stick. "I think that's a thank you, so you're welcome." She put on one of the prettiest smiles I've ever seen, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Will you come back? To the castle I mean." She asked while her smile faded away. I looked back at the boys and saw the dark skinned one staring at me, the orange haired boy was staring at me too, but he looked angry. I knew I wouldn't be coming back here unless I really had too, I could tell the tall boy didn't like me, they were both a little mean too. I walked out the door quickly.

I got home and saw the work I was supposed to do was on the table, multiplication is what my mom called it. This was new so I had no idea how to do it, I knew there was a school around here, so maybe I could go to school. I just know my parents would be proud! I also made a promise to my dad, that I would change the world, and I can't do that if I don't even know multiplication.

I laid in my bed trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't so I laid there staring at the ceiling, only because when I close my eyes all I see is my father's scared eyes, his blood and his body on the ground, I see my mom's body on the ground, and I can't get her helpless scream out of my head. I didn't get any sleep that night.

I saw the sun come out through the window, and got up deciding today would be the day I go to school, I put on my best clothes and walked to the small building that was known as school. My parents always told me there was one for little kids, and one for big kids, the big kids are 10 years old! I'm only 8 so I'm going to go to the school for little kids.

I walked through the big doors and saw kids running up and down the halls, I thought school was quiet, like a library. I was looking for a door with a 3 on it, because I should be in grade 3. When I opened the door I only saw a few people in there, I went to a seat in the back where no one would bother me. A loud bell went off, I remembered at home my parents would make a bell sound so I would know it's time to learn. Students came running in and sitting down, no one sat beside me though.

A tall lady which I guessed is the teacher came in and sat at her desk, she looked around and smiled.

"Okay class, today we will be learning some more multiplication!" Some students booed, and some didn't care. I was probably the only student in the whole entire class that smiled. The teacher walked by each desk and placed a book on each one, she walked by me and placed a book on my desk, It wasn't heavy and it said "Mathematics 3" I guess it's for 3rd grade.

The teacher was about to walk away but stopped and looked at me.

"Hello there, I don't think I've ever seen you here before, are you new?" I nodded politely.

"Have your parents spoken to the principal?" I shook my head.

"Well do they know your here?" I thought about it for a second, my dad said they'd be watching over me, so they would know I'm in school. I nodded.

"Alright than. What's your name?" I took the piece of paper and the pencil that was placed on my desk and wrote in big letters "Brady Carlton" she read it and smiled.

"Well then. Welcome to Kinkow Elementary Brady Carlton." I smiled and nodded.

She walked back to the front of the class and pointed to the board, "Mrs. Adams" was written on it, so I guessed it was her name, she started to write something on the board when the guy in front of me turned around. He had orange hair and looked really familiar.

"What's wrong with you? Why can't you talk _freak_?" He snickered quietly before turning around.

The boy from the castle. I was right, he is mean. I wanted to tell him that I can't talk, that my voice left me, but I couldn't speak. Even if I could he wouldn't be able to hear me over my tears.

* * *

**I don't own pair of kings, I own the characters Joey and Sarah Carlton though. :P Thanks for reading!**


	3. Sleepless Nights

**I don't own Pair Of Kings...**

* * *

Previously On The Silent Victim

She walked back to the front of the class and pointed to the board, "Mrs. Adams" was written on it, so I guessed it was her name, she started to write something on the board when the guy in front of me turned around. He had orange hair and looked really familiar.

"What's wrong with you? Why can't you talk _freak_?" He snickered quietly before turning around.

The boy from the castle. I was right, he is mean. I wanted to tell him that I can't talk, that my voice left me, but I couldn't speak. Even if I could he wouldn't be able to hear me over my tears.

Chapter 2

Sleepless Nights

It was hard to pay attention when the boy kept turning back and making faces, but after a couple of them I realized he wasn't going to stop, so I ignored him. When class was over, I was quite pleased with what I knew. I knew that anything multiplied by 0 was 0, anything multiplied by 1 was the number that was being multiplied by it. While the other students were leaving I took the remaining piece of paper on my desk and started writing.

I went up to the teacher's desk and handed her the paper, she looked at it, back at me than nodded. She searched through her things and took out a notebook, and 2 pieces of paper. She put them on her desk and looked at me.

"I've never had a student ask for homework, but I see your interested in learning so I have 2 sheets here with the things we were learning today, we were going to do it in class tomorrow, but there's nothing wrong with doing a bit of extra work, so you can take these." She handed me the 2 sheets of paper and I quickly looked through them, I smiled knowing this would be easy.

"Also, you seemed to be the only child in this class that was actually interested in learning, is that just in math?" I shook my head.

"That's what I was thinking, so I want you to take this notebook, you can write whatever you like in here: notes, how your feeling, or you can even draw." I nodded, smiled and collected the things, I was going to leave, but she took out another notebook.

"Are you shy Brady?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I noticed you have a bit of a speaking problem, I was just wondering if it is because your nervous, or shy, it would make sense considering this is your first day of school here, would that be it?" I shook my head once more. She searched her desk for something and her eyes landed on a picture frame, she picked it up and showed it to me.

"You see this boy, he's my son, he's very kind and caring, he's a grade younger than you but I'm sure he would love to be friends with you." She smiled sweetly at me. I stared at her confused.

"I saw that Boz was bothering you, he does it to everyone, but it's still not right. Every time I tell him that it's not nice to bully people he apologizes and promises he won't do it anymore, although he ends up breaking the promise the next day." I stood there shocked, how can he break a promise?

"He thinks it's okay because he's a prince, no matter how many times you tell him otherwise he just doesn't listen. But I'm proud of you, you must be the only student who he has bullied that just ignored him, you didn't yell or fight, you ignored him. It shows you have patience, not many boys your age have that, and it's going to come in handy when your older." I smiled very widely, she was proud of me too, and she's only known me for a day! She handed me the notebook that was sitting on her desk.

"Some people can't sing, some people can't dance, some people can't spell, and some people can't talk, but it doesn't mean you should get bullied for it. You can use this notebook to communicate with others okay? I'm also going to tell the other teachers that you will be using the notebook to communicate." I liked this teacher, she was doing so much for me already, I nodded and headed out the door.

The hallway was empty except for 3 people who were by a locker, they all looked very familiar. One was a dark-skinned boy who was taking books from the locker and putting them in a backpack, one was a girl who was leaning against the locker door, and the other one was the mean boy from class! I wondered where I could get a backpack, it would make carrying everything a lot easier.

I placed my books on the ground, and opened the notebook, I put the 2 sheets of paper in it then closed it. I put my speaking notebook on top if it neatly. I picked them up and started walking towards the exit, until my books flew out of my hands, I bent down to pick them up again not realizing what happened until I heard snickering. I looked up and saw the orange haired boy looking and laughing at me. He ran to the exit where a girl was looking outside and waiting, it was the strange girl from the jungle!

I placed the 2 sheets inside the notebook again and reached for my speaking notebook, but it wasn't there. I looked around not seeing it, thinking the boy took it as a joke. I shook my head, not thinking what he did was funny at all. I stood up and felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw the dark-skinned boy, I thought he was going to do the same thing to me the orange haired boy did, but he handed me a notebook.. My notebook! I looked at him surprised, why wasn't he making fun of me like his friend?

"That's Boz, he's my brother, were twins, and I know he can be mean sometimes, but don't listen to him. I heard him in class, and he went too far, calling you a freak and all. My names Boomer." He examined my face and starched his chin.

"You look familiar." He said. "Are you the boy from the castle?" I nodded my head.

"It doesn't matter if you can't talk and stuff, it doesn't make you a freak, you know that right?" I didn't know if he was telling me the truth, maybe I was a freak so I shrugged my shoulders.

"It doesn't. I think Boz is just bullying you because he's jealous." I was shocked, _he _a prince, was jealous, of _me _a boy who can't talk? I think the boy noticed my confusion because he continue explaining.

"Mikayla is the girl who gave you your stick back that day, Boz got mad when you hugged her, because our parents have an agreement or something with her parents. There suppose to get married or something when they're old enough, Boz really likes Mikayla and the idea of getting married to her, but Mikayla? Not so much. She told me once that she likes Boz, but _only_ as a friend, and she's mad that her dad made the decision without thinking about how she would feel having to marry someone she didn't even love." That didn't make any sense! My parents always told me I would marry a really amazing woman someday, but only if I loved her of course.

"Boz doesn't know Mikayla doesn't like him, I didn't tell him because Mikayla's my friend, and I don't want to get her in trouble. But I think a part of Boz kinda knows, that's why he's so protective of her. She's only allowed to hang out with me and Boz, no other boys, but she can hang out with any girls she wants. Do you get it?" I nodded my head finally understanding. I smiled while walking out of the building thinking I made a new friend.

When I got home, I looked around the house for anything to carry my things in, I came across a small bag with one pocket, I managed to put all my things inside of it. I took my speaking and my writing notebook with me to the library.

When I got into the library I noticed a big difference from school, it was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop, I looked around remembering all the times I came here with my parents. I put my things down on an empty table and put my library card in my pocket. I looked around shelves and shelves of books, until one caught my eye. I took the book off the self and examined it.

The cover had a gold picture frame on it, with cursive writing in the middle of it, the background was a mixture of teal and sky blue. I read the letters on the front because I couldn't read cursive writing that good.

The first 3 letters looked like: P, O, and an E. I wrote the first 3 letters on a blank piece of paper. The next 2 look liked a T, and an R. The last letter was easy, it was a Y. I wrote it all on the paper and it spelled POETRY, I remember my mom telling me I would learn about it later, but other than that I have no idea what it is. I opened the book hoping to find out.

I read the first page using my index finger. "Poetry is many things, but most people describe it as a way to express their feelings. Most people use it to let their feelings out, it's not good to keep things bottled inside. Poetry can be shared, and it can be kept private. It's been around for years and it doesn't have to rhyme. Happiness, sadness, anger, pain, sorrow, that can all be put on a single piece of paper.

I thought about it for a moment, I have kept everything bottled inside since my parents died, but then again I can't really tell people how I feel if I can't speak, so maybe I should try this poetry thing. I took the book out and walked outside noticing how late it was, when I got home, I threw my bag on the ground, but picked it up knowing my mom wouldn't be too happy.

I walked up the stairs into my room, and placed my bag in my closet, I put my books neatly on my desk, changed into my pajamas, then brushed my teeth. I laid in my bed again, and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep, but I saw it again. Their bodies, the blood, my father's eyes, and I can't stop hearing my mother's scream. I got up and sat at my desk getting a piece of paper out of my bag, maybe I would feel better if I let my feelings out. I held the pen in my hand, titled my paper, and started writing.

_Sleepless Nights_

_Sleepless nights, my body aches  
My heart won't stop bleeding from all my mistakes  
The tears, they fall like rain  
Her scream is spinning around my brain  
So scared and feeling so alone  
The darkness fills my every bone  
No food, no sleep, can't think at all  
Each way I turn, another brick wall  
His empty eyes haunts my soul  
Everything is gone, I've lost control  
The only weapon is my pen  
__I'm falling, helpless again _

I closed my notebook and the tears started to fall, but I wiped them away as quick as they came. I looked at my clock that read 9:23. I knew this would just be another sleepless night, so I grabbed my poetry book, and started reading.

* * *

**It hasn't been that long since I updated, but it took awhile because of the poem. I'm not really good at making poems but I'm going to put a poem in each chapter from now on, so they won't be updated for a short period of time. P.S Love your reviews :P**


	4. Behind My Smile

Before you start reading just a few questions I'd like to answer.

**1. You're gonna finish this right? Maybe Brady, could have like the kinkow king's birthmark?**

Yes, I am going to continue this story, and if you think Brady should have a birthmark leave a review about where it should be. (Boz's is on his belly button)

**2. Are you going to write about when they get older or is it always going to be when there young?**

I couldn't start the story off with them being 16 or 17 because it wouldn't really make any sense if you didn't know about their pasts. I am going to write about when they are older, so just be patient and we'll get there.

**3. Is Brady going to speak soon?**

I cannot tell you if he is going to speak, that would be spoiling the story... So just keep reading! :P

* * *

Previously On The Silent Victim

I closed my notebook and the tears started to fall, but I wiped them away as quick as they came. I looked at my clock that read 9:23. I knew this would just be another sleepless night, so I grabbed my poetry book, and started reading.

Chapter 4

Behind My Smile

8:25, that's what it read on my clock. As I got ready for school, I took my backpack and put my notebooks inside of it, then I put my poetry book inside of it for later. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. I looked closer at my face and for the first time I saw it.

I didn't look the same. If you saw me on the street you'd think I looked the same, but if you really looked, you'd see what I see now. My face was pale, almost as white as a ghost. My eyes were dark, empty, and they don't hold the joy, or happiness that they used to. I don't even recognize myself.

I smiled forcefully, it wasn't the same, but I need to look like myself again. I took one last look before heading into the dining room. I saw a photo on the table, I picked it up, and looked at it. It was of my mom and dad, on their wedding day.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks, when I realized I would be alone, forever. There's a permanent hole in my heart. I headed to school not even bothering to wipe my tears away, knowing more would just come. I was halfway there when I heard the bell ring, but I didn't run.

I got to the school in 10 minutes, I walked down the halls looking for my classroom. When I got there, I quietly knocked on the door, I waited a few second until the door opened and Mrs. Adams appeared.

"Hello Brady, I marked you absent so you're going to have to go to the office and get a note." I didn't know where the office was so I stood there looking at her hoping she would get the hint, fortunately for me, she did.

"Do you know where the office is Brady?" She asked. I shook my head in response, and she looked around her classroom.

"Well than let's get...Mikayla to show you where it is. A girl who was writing on a sheet of paper looked up at the teacher.

"Excuse me Mrs. Adams?" She asked in a soft angelic voice.

"Could you show Brady where the office is?" She gestured towards me, I met the girls eyes, and remembered she was the girl from the jungle. She put her pencil down and nodded, then walked out the door with me. While we were walking down the hall she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"So you do have a name, _Brady_." She said with a grin on her face. I nodded.

"I really wish you could talk." Me too, I thought. I only looked down in response.

"Maybe I could teach you how to talk." She stopped walking and looked at me. I didn't understand what she was talking about, I knew how to talk, I just...couldn't. I looked around the hallways, and ended up staring at a blue locker. The girl turned around to see what I was staring at.

"Do you have a locker Brady?" I shook my head.

"They cost 10 Kinkowian dollars. You should ask your parents to buy you one." I shook my head slowly.

"You don't want one?" She asked, I shook my head again and took my speaking notebook, and a pen from my backpack, I wrote down "No money" on a sheet of paper and handed it to her. She read it then handed it back to me.

"Do you want to share a locker, with me?" She asked while I put my things back into my backpack, I shrugged in response.

"Okay. We'll try it for a day and see how it goes. Let's go to the office now." We headed down the hall and turned a few corners, I tried to remember the way, but it was getting harder for me to focus for some reason. We reached the office, went in, and sat down on the chairs. A woman walked out of a door and looked at us.

"Hello Mikayla, who's your friend?" She asked. Mikayla stood up and explained that I was late and needed a note. She looked at me.

"What's your last name Brady?" She asked me while Mikayla shrugged. I took out my notebook to write but she stopped me.

"Is it Carlton?" I nodded amazed at how well she guessed. She chuckled and looked back at me.

"Mrs. Adam's told me about you, although I was very surprised. Not that you have a speaking problem, but that I haven't met your parents. Could you tell them that I would like to meet them?" I looked at Mikayla who was staring at me, I wrote "Can I tell you something in your office?" in my notebook, she looked at me, then at Mikayla. She nodded and told Mikayla to wait here.

"So what would you like to tell me Brady?" She asked. I opened my notebook again and wrote "My parents are gone, but I promise they know I'm here, my dad told me he would always be watching over me. Please don't kick me out, my mom was teaching me at home, but she can't anymore. I made a really important promise to my dad, and I can't keep it if I don't get a good education." I handed her the notebook, she read it and looked at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry Brady, that's terrible. I want you to know that I would never kick you out Brady, education is very important. My mother died a few years ago, and I know she's watching over me, it's what my dad always told me, so as long as your parents know, it's fine." She smiled sadly at me. I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap, she was the only person who knew. I didn't want to tell her but I had too, I was afraid she would kick me out. She started to write something down, she called my name and I looked up at her, she handed me a sheet of paper.

"You can give this to your teacher, it's an excuse for being late." I nodded and headed towards the door but she stopped me.

"Oh, and Brady, I won't tell anyone about this." She looked so sincere it was impossible to not believe her, I nodded a thanks and headed to the waiting room, where I met with Mikayla again. She looked up at me and headed out the door, I followed.

"So what happened?" She asked while we walked down the hallways. I handed her the note the principal gave me.

"Well, your excused so now you don't have a detention or anything, lucky." She handed me back the note and smiled at me, I smiled back, but it wasn't a real smile, I guess I lost my smile too.

"Why do you have tear stains on your cheeks Brady?" She asked, and I froze. After a minute or two I shrugged and we continued walking to class. I remember how I put on a fake smile this morning, I looked down and decided I would always wear a fake smile, it's not easy, but easier than answering the questions.

We reached the classroom and headed in, I handed my teacher the note which she read and nodded at me. I took my seat in the back, which was surprisingly behind Mikayla's table. She turned back and smiled at me.

"I didn't know you sat here!" She said, I nodded and she continued writing after giving me another smile. I started to take out my notebooks, when the boy in front of me turned around again and whispered loud enough for just me to hear.

"Stay. Away. From her. Do you understand, or do I need to spell it out for you?" He whispered harshly. I just started at him in response.

"No one likes you, you're a freak, she's just pretending because she feels bad for you. Did you actually think she likes you?" He asked smirking. I nodded trying to stand up for myself, but he just started laughing while turning back around. Mikayla turned around again.

"If you need any help just ask me okay?" She smiled again. She had a really pretty smile, I wanted to tell her that, but she didn't like me, she just felt bad for me. I smiled back, but it wasn't real. She turned around, while I opened my poem notebook. I opened a new page and started writing.

_Behind My Smile_

Behind my smile, is a hurting heart.  
Behind my smile, I'm falling apart.  
Behind my smile, is tears at night.  
Behind my smile, I'm too scared to fight.  
Behind my smile, I live in pain.  
Behind my smile, I'm going insane.

I signed the bottom of the page with my name, then closed my notebook while my teacher passed around a sheet. She told us to pick a partner, someone we didn't know a lot about, and learn more about them in the next 2 weeks. Mikayla turned around and asked me if I wanted to be her partner, I didn't have anyone else so I nodded. The orange haired boy turned around and glared at me.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, make sure to review and give your opinion about Brady's birthmark. If you think he should have one, tell me where and remember, Boz's birthmark is on his belly button. So we can't put it there. :P**_


	5. Can't You Hear?

_**Before you start reading I read all your reviews and choose the ones I liked best (They were all good but I picked the ones that more than one person decided on) so when your done reading I would appreciate it if you would vote for the one you think is the best:**_

_**1. On Brady's back, between his dimples.**_

_**2. Upper right/left arm.**_

_**3. On his ankle.  
**__**  
**__**(Hope you like the chapter.)**_

* * *

Previously On The Silent Victim

I signed the bottom of the page with my name, then closed my notebook while my teacher passed around a sheet, it was a writing activity. The teacher told us to pick a partner, someone we didn't know a lot about, and learn more about them in the next 2 weeks.

Mikayla turned around and asked me if I wanted to be her partner, I didn't have anyone else so I nodded. The orange haired boy turned around and glared at me.

Chapter 5

Can't You Hear?

"Alright than class the sooner we start the better, so I suggest you each go to your partners house to get a head start." Mrs. Adams said as the class started gathering their things.

"And tomorrow you will be sitting next to your partners, so don't forget and have fun!" She said as the class started leaving. I took my time packing my things away when someone poked me in the shoulder.

"Hey partner!" Mikayla said excitedly. After I waved back to her she told me to follow her. She walked out of the classroom and towards a locker, her locker. I followed closely behind until we got there.

"So I was thinking we could go to your house?" I was confused for a second until I remembered it was part of the project, so I shook my head.

"Okay. We'll go to my house this time, but we'll have to go to your house eventually." I raised one of my eyebrows as if asking why.

"Because I have to learn more about you, like things you like to do, what you like to eat, and your family." She said with a smile on her face. I nodded slowly wondering how I could tell her that I didn't have a family.

"Okay then, let's go!" She shut her locker, grabbed my hand the dragged me out of the school. My mind went blank the second her hand touched mine, I felt sparks shoot up my hand. My mom once told me that's how she felt when she was with my dad, it meant they loved each other, and were meant to be with each other. Does that mean I love Mikayla, does it mean were meant to be together?

When I came back from my thoughts I realized I wasn't in school, I was at a familiar place.

"This is where I live Brady." Mikayla said while I started at the castle in front of me.

"Do you remember the castle?" She asked while I nodded remembering the time I came here to get my walking stick.

"Daddy!" Mikayla yelled, so loud that I covered my ears. A man very tall came down the stairs, picked Mikayla up and spun her around while she giggled.

"How was your day baby girl?" The man asked.

"It was good. We have a project where we have to learn more about out partner, Brady's my partner, see; he's over there." She pointed to me while I waved shyly. He looked at me than back at Mikayla.

"Mikayla.. Why didn't you pick Boz as your partner?" He whispered thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Because daddy, we have to pick someone we _don't_ know about, and I know enough about boring old Boz." I smiled at the last part of her answer. She caught my smile and smiled back.

"Alright then, you show him around while I go inform the king and queen about him." Mikayla nodded then smiled at me while her father left.

"We call this the plaza." She said while she spun around in a small circle.

"Let's go to my room." She said while she started walking up the stairs, I followed her up the stairs, and down a long hallway.

When we got to her room she told me to sit down, so I sat on the chair next to the desk. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"My favourite colour is blue, I like music, I love singing and dancing, even if I'm terrible at it, I love my dad and mom more than anything. Oh, my dad was the guy downstairs." I nodded and smiled realizing how much we had in common.

"My best friends are Rebecca, Candace, Boomer, oh and you." My looked at her confused after hearing my name.

"We are friends... aren't we Brady?" She asked nervously. I nodded.

"Good, because I like you, your different." I looked at her, then into her eyes where I had a memory of something my father once told me.

_"Why do you and mommy kiss all the time?" I asked. My father looked down at me and smiled._

_"Because I love her son. Why are you asking?" My father questioned._

_"Because its gross." I said while scrunching my nose in disgust._

_"Well, in a couple of years you're going to find someone to kiss." My father said smiling._

_"But I don't love anyone daddy." I said slightly confused._

_"Maybe not now, but later on your going to find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with."_

_"But I don't want to love anyone! Girls have cooties!" I shouted._

_"You know, that's the exact thing I said to my dad, but do you know what he said to me?" He asked._

_"What?" I said sitting closer to my father._

_"You don't get to pick who you love, it comes naturally. My father said while standing up and beginning to walk away._

_"What does it mean?" I asked._

_"When you know, you know." He replied._

_"But what if she doesn't love me?" _

_"If your meant to be, she'll know. But sometimes it takes a little convincing son, if that's the case, show her everything there is to love about you. And remember, you'll know you love her when you get butterflies just looking at her. When she's always on your mind. When you miss her like crazy when she's gone. Every time you kiss you feel fireworks. You'll feel it." He said as he walked up the stairs._

"Brady?" A voice asked bringing me back to reality. I stared at the girl in front of me wondering; Could this be the girl I fall in love with? Could this be the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with? I guess only time will tell.

"We've already walked around most of the castle, so I'm going to show you two of my friends." She said as she motioned for me to follow her with her hands. We walked down two flights of stairs and a hallway before we stopped in front of a room. Mikayla knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice on the other side of the door shouted.

"It's Mikayla, Boomer!" Mikayla shouted back, while the sound of footsteps were getting louder, until the door opened.

"What's up Mikayla?" The boy asked as he walked back into the room while we walked in.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to meet Brady." She said while stepping aside so the boy could see me.

"Mikayla.." The boy whispered. Mikayla looked at confused.

"Boz went surfing, he's going to be back soon." He said in a nervous voice. I wondered why he seemed so frightened by this Boz person.

"Yo Boom, the waves are ha-uge!" A boy shouted while placing something on the ground, I couldn't see his face but the back of his head was all too familiar.

"Hey Mikayla!" The boy turned around and gave Mikayla a hug. She seemed hesitant at first but hugged him back.

"I want you guys to meet Brady." She said while pointing to me. After I saw the look on the boys face I looked for an escape, but the door that was open was now closed.

"You remember the project were doing? Brady's my partner so I decided to get that head start and invite him over here to meet my family." She said while stepping next to me.

"While _why_ couldn't you go to _his_ house." The boy demanded. Mikayla shrugged, as the boy stepped closer to me.

"Leave, now." He ordered, but I didn't move a muscle. He took another step closer as the boy from before stepped between us.

"Come on Boz. Just leave him alone, it's for a project." The boy said as I remembered he was the boy from school who told me to just ignore the orange-haired boy.

"While then, do the project at his house." He said in a calmer voice. Mikayla who was oblivious to the hate coming from the orange-haired boy stepped in nodding her head.

"That's a great idea! You've already met my dad and seen some of the castle, so let's go to your house." She suggested smiling. As I remembered that the orange-haired boy who I now assume is Boz is a prince, I nodded, and left the room with Mikayla following close behind.

We walked through the forest for around fifteen minutes, until we reached my house. I took the key from my pocket and unlocked the door. Mikayla walked in and started looking around.

"Why is it so dark?" She asked. I simply shrugged my shoulders in response, I live in a darker place in the forest that only gets light in the morning, it's probably sometime in the afternoon by now.

"Quiet too. Not anything like my home, where's your parents?" She asked while I walked past her up the stairs ignoring her question. I could hear her footsteps closely behind. When we reached my room, she jumped onto my bed while I put my notebooks away.

"Tell me something about yourself." I took out a piece of paper and wrote down a few things.

"You like the colour blue too?" I nodded.

"That's awesome!" She said, then returned to reading the paper.

"You like learning new things, just like me." She smiled at me before returning to the paper in her hands.

"You like to write. About what?" She asked as she handed me back the paper, which I quickly wrote down a response.

"You like Poetry? I love poetry, I didn't think anybody else in our class knew about it." She looked into my eyes before speaking again.

"We have a lot in common." She said while handing me my paper.

"I still have fifteen minutes before I have to go home, so what should we do next?" She asked while walking around my room then stopping and picking up a picture frame.

"Are these your parents?" She asked as I stood next to her taking the picture into my hands. I nodded while putting the picture back. I grabbed my notebook and pen, then walked down the stairs. We walked around for five minutes until we reached the beach; my favourite place.

"Wow. The sky looks so beautiful." I followed her eyes to see that the sun was setting, the sky was painted an array of pink, orange and yellow, the clouds held the promise of a calm, peaceful night, and the pale glow of the moon was beginning to show.

I looked back at Mikayla to see that she was staring at me. I remember seeing a movie once where a boy and a girl were watching a sunset together then the boy grabbed the girl's hand, my mom said it was romantic.

I looked down at Mikayla's hand, then at her face. She was now watching the sunset so I took it as my opportunity and grabbed her hand. She didn't look at me, and for a second I thought it was stupid until I saw her eyes light up, and the corners of her mouth curled, as the dimples in her cheeks appeared and her enjoyment of the moment became evident.

She looked at me and was about to say something until we heard a voice.

"Mikayla! Mikayla!" The voice shouted and Mikayla reacted by instantly dropping my hand as if she didn't want anyone to see that we were holding hands. A boy appeared from the bushes and ran towards Mikayla.

"Where were you? Everyone was so worried!" The boy shouted causing Mikayla to flinch. He dragged her away without noticing me as I waited expecting her to turn around and say something, anything, but I was left staring at the back of her head. I ran a hand through my hair and sat down realizing she was probably embarrassed to be seen with me, I'm a freak anyways.

I grabbed my notebook and pen which I dropped on the ground when we got here. I opened to a blank page and started writing.

**_Can't You Hear?_**

Can't you hear?  
I'm crying,  
But there silent tears.  
I'm crying on the inside so you can't see,  
All the pain that runs through me.  
I cry for my parents.  
I cry for me.  
I cry for the boy,  
I will never again be.  
My world is so empty,  
All that's left is pain.  
I lost the sunshine that lit my way,  
Now all I have is never ending rain.

I signed my name at the bottom of the paper, and closed my notebook. I laid down on sand and closed my eyes. I opened them after feeling something wet on my nose, I looked up and watched as the rain started falling. I closed my eyes again and this time I didn't see my parents, instead I saw Mikayla and the smile that I put on her face.

* * *

_**Hope you liked the chapter, I'm going to try to include a Bra-Kayla moment in all the chapters from now on, don't forget to review and vote on where you think Brady's birthmark should be.**_


	6. I Will Always Love You

**It's been a while, but I've been real busy so please forgive me, anyways.. I was going to post this a couple of days ago but read through and realized it sucked, and I forgot to put a poem in there. But I hope your happy with this chapter and I narrowed down 2 votes for his birthmark.**

**1. On his back between his dimples.**

**2. Upper right arm (Shoulder?)**

* * *

Previously On The Silent Victim

I signed my name at the bottom of the paper, and closed my notebook. I laid down on sand and closed my eyes. I opened them after feeling something wet on my nose, I looked up and watched as the rain started falling. I closed my eyes again and this time I didn't see my parents, instead I saw Mikayla and the smile that I put on her face.

Chapter 6

I Will Always Love You

I woke up shivering and wet, then looked around realizing I wasn't at home. I racked my brain for any memory of how I got here, and remembered spending the evening with Mikayla at the beach, then someone coming and taking her away from me, then the rain. I got up and searched for my notebook hoping the tide didn't bring it into the ocean, it was the only thing that was helping me get past what happened.

I gave up looking after 10 minutes and decided I would just come in the morning, because it's probably sometime after midnight now and too dark to see anything. I noticed my sweater on the ground and remembered using it as a pillow last night. I walked towards it and picked it up as something fell from it; my notebook. I felt a little better having my notebook, but I couldn't stop thinking about Mikayla, and how she just walked away, is if nothing happened.

I headed home thinking it wouldn't be smart to stay out in the rain because I could get sick. As I was walking home the rain started getting worse and it became very windy. I wanted to run home, but my feet felt numb and my whole body was aching; looks like falling asleep in the rain isn't a good idea.

I walked towards a big tree and sat under it placing my notebook on the ground then putting my sweater on top of it. I felt my body shaking and decided just to get somewhere for shelter. I looked around and saw the castle again, it didn't seem too far and I maybe I could stay there until it stopped raining. I picked up my stuff and ran, not stopping once until I reached the castle.

When I got there the doors were already open so I stepped inside. I started climbing the stairs then realized that no one knows I'm here, and I could get in trouble if someone found out. I sat down on the stairs and sighed heavily, what has my life become?

I'm alone, my parents are gone, I have no _real_ friends, I get bullied, I'm just so lost, confused, angry, sad, hurt, and scared... but mostly scared. I realize I'd have to support myself and I'm only 8. I want to laugh at how messed up my life's become, but I can't. I also I can't see myself falling apart like most people would expect me too either, because there's someone keeping me together.

I look up and silently watch the steady falling of the rain, it reminded me of a time with my parents...

_"Brady! I told you to stop jumping in that puddle and get inside!" Sarah Carlton shouted over the pouring rain, while holding an umbrella in one hand and motioning her son over with the other._

_"But mommy! It's just so much fun! " Brady shouted back. Sarah Carlton sighed and shook her head while walking towards her son._

_"Brady, what will it take for me to get you out of this rain and inside?" She asked softening._

_"Hmm... I want you to jump in this puddle with me." He replied while a large smile appeared on his face._

_"No way Brady, I'm sorry but that's not going to happen." She said._

_"Fine. I'll just keep jumping in these puddles." He replied while jumping and landing in the puddle, water going everywhere, including on his mother._

_"Brady!" His mother shouted. Brady frowned upon seeing his mothers disappointment but smiled when an idea came to mind._

_"Sorry mommy, but look! Now you're already wet so you can jump in this puddle with me." He suggested while looking into her eyes. Realizing it wasn't going to work he pleaded. "Please."_

_His mother looked into his eyes and laughed softly. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She commented while closing her umbrella and placing it on the ground. Brady smiled softly and took his mother's hand._

_"1." He said._

_"2." She replied._

_"3!" They both shouted then jumped as high as they could and landed into the puddle creating the biggest splash the young boy has ever seen._

_"Whoa! Did you see how big that splash was mommy!?" He shouted. She laughed while nodding her head._

_"I did sweetie, it was quite big." She replied. Brady frowned upon realizing this meant he now had to go home._

_"Well, I guess a deal's a deal." He said while walking towards his house._

_"Where are you going Brady?" His mother asked._

_"You jumped in the puddle, so now I got to go home." He answered lowering his head._

_"Or... we could keep jumping in puddle." She responded noticing her child's fallen expression. Brady's entire face lit up with excitement and joy._

_"Really!?" He asked running towards his mother and into her arms._

_"While like you said, we're already wet so what's the harm?" She responded smiling. _

_They spent the rest of the day jumping in puddles, not even stopping when questioned by his father, instead they simply invited him to jump with them, and he did._

Brady felt the tears streaming down his face and started sobbing quietly, he was angry at himself and all the other people who would take small moments like those for granted. He promised himself right then and there that he would never take anything or anyone for granted ever again, because now all he has is the memories. He promised that he would learn to appreciate the small things, no matter how small they are, because one day all the small things will turn into big things.

His sobs grew louder as the rain lessened and he heard footsteps behind him, his mind was telling him to run, but his frail body was telling him to stay put, that maybe they would just throw him in the dungeon, at least then he wouldn't have to worry about taking care of himself.

"Brady?" The angelic voice whispered. He turned and came face with the girl who invaded his dreams, the girl who kept him from giving up, the girl that he was sure he was in love with.

"Wh..why are you crying?" She asked as tears started streaming down her face. Why is she crying, I wondered. I began to think I did something to upset her, but her tears stopped falling.

"Please don't cry, you look so sad. I don't like it when your sad because then I get sad." She pleaded while embracing me. I hugged her back and cried into her shoulder, I tightened my grip on her because I was so afraid of losing the only person I had left.

"Mikayla, what is the meaning of this?" A woman's voice whispered quietly. Mikayla let go of me and turned to the woman then embraced her in a hug.

"Queen Annabella." Mikayla said softly.

"You should be in bed Mikayla, what are you doing up?" She asked. I realized she didn't notice me and that this would be a good time to leave because not only did the rain lessen, but I could get in trouble for being here. I quietly gathered my things and began to walk down the stairs until I stopped, dropped my things and sneezed.

"I was sleeping, but I heard someone crying so I came to see who it was." Mikayla responded.

I picked up my things and turned back towards the 2 girls and returned to my earlier spot. The woman, who I assume from listening is the queen took both mine and Mikayla's hand then brought us inside the castle and into a room. I looked around and noticed a big table and a lot of chairs, there was also a bowl of fruit on the table so I guessed this was the dining room, she turned on the lights and gestured for us to take a seat.

I slowly put my stuff on the desk then sat on one of the chairs next to the queen.

"Tell me child, why were you crying?" She asked, I simply looked down at my hands not being able to speak, but even if I was, I wouldn't know how to explain it.

"What's your name child?" She asked, as I raised my eyes to meet hers.

"His name is Brady." Mikayla answered for me, as my eyes never left the woman's. As soon as Mikayla said my name something flashed through the woman's eyes; hurt, sadness, and pain. My eyes didn't leave hers for the longest time. There was just something about this woman that was comforting, and safe. The woman turned from me to Mikayla.

"Mikayla honey, why don't you let him answer for himself?" She asked wearing a fake smile, I can spot the difference between a real and fake one, considering how many times I've put one on, I just don't know why she would be sad.

"But he can't Annabella." She said as the woman's gaze shifted from Mikayla to me, the sadness was replaced with confusion.

"Is that so?" She asked, while I nodded in response.

"Are you shy?" She asked as I felt a sense of déjà vu from the day when the teacher asked me the same question. I simply shook my head, as she studied me.

"Then what is it Br..Brady?" She stuttered, but quickly composed herself.

"He can't talk Anna." Mikayla stated. She studied me once more.

"And why's that?" The question was directed to Mikayla but the woman's eyes never left mine.

"I don't know, but he goes to the same school as Boomer, Boz and me. I brought him here one time, because we're doing this project where you have to get to know your partner and I was showing him where I lived, then I heard someone crying and found Brady sitting on the stairs looking really sad, so I was hugging him to feel better!" She explained as I sat there shocked of how fast she could talk.

The queen gently laughed, and for a second it reminded me of my mother's laugh; gentle. I felt another tear fall down my face and failed to wipe it away before the woman could see.

"I'll be right back, you stay here Mikayla and make sure he doesn't leave." She said before walking out of the room leaving me and Mikayla alone. Mikayla turned to me after a minute or 2 and opened her mouth to speak but closed it when the woman came back.

"How about you use this Brady." She handed me a piece of paper and a pencil, I looked at her with a confused expression before realizing she wanted to communicate with me.

"Now, this should be a lot easier. Why are you here Brady?" She questioned while I quickly wrote down 'rain' and handed her the paper.

"Well how come you didn't head home? I'm sure your parents are worrying about you." I looked into her eyes again and wanted to explain everything then and there, because she might help me but then I remembered that she's the queen which means her son would be the prince, and I know one of the princes is Boz, so what if she was just like him?

I wrote down 'they went on a trip' on the paper not having enough time to think of anything else. She read the paper then looked at me.

"They went on a trip and left you _alone_? They don't sound like good parent's if you ask me." She responded.

I looked at her shocked at how she could say something like that, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that my parents were everything to me; they took care of me when my _other family_ abandoned me, they loved me with everything they had, they took care of me, fed me, clothed me, taught me everything I know, supported me, laughed with me, tucked me in at night, read me bedtime stories, chased all the monsters away, held me when I was scared, and never left my side when I was sick. They _died_ fighting for me, what more could you ask for in parents?

I clenched my fist in anger and felt like breaking something. But shook it off and smiled softly at the woman.

"Your free to stay here until your parents get back B..Brady." I didn't understand why she had so much trouble saying my name, but the thought was pushed to the back of my mind.

"Anna, can he stay in my room? We could have a sleepover!" She suggested excitedly. The queen looked at me then back at Mikayla.

"Only if he wants to Mikayla." She looked back at me while I shrugged. With that she smiled, wished us a goodnight then left. Mikayla left the room and I quickly grabbed my things then followed her. We got to her room then she went looking through her closet for something, I placed my things down then looked around and saw only one bed, where would I sleep?

Mikayla came back holding maybe 2 or 3 blankets in her hands, she placed them on the ground one on top of the other, the folded them all in half to make it smaller but thicker. She then went to her bed, grabbed a pillow then put it on the small bed she made.

"Here, you can sleep here right? This is okay right? Cause I could put another blanket or pillow or.." I interrupted her by putting my hand on her shoulder, smiling than nodding at her. She smiled back and I embraced her as my way of thanking her, and not just for giving me a place to sleep. She climbed into her bed and I laid down on the one she made for me.

"Goodnight Brady." I smiled to myself and turned on my side, then shut my eyes.

_I was running through the woods when I tripped and fell over a root. _

_"Brady. You did this. You killed us. All because of what, you wanted to go for a walk. How could you?" My parents that were now covered in blood shouted at me._

_'I'm sorry! I didn't know it would happen! I'm so sorry!' I tried saying, but nothing came out._

_"You never even loved us. If you did why would you kill us?" They said as they disappeared into thin air but the outline of them covered in blood was still haunting me as I fell to my knees and buried my head in my hands and cried._

I shot up, looking around frantically for my parents. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, rocking back and forth repeatedly.

_'It's just a bad dream Brady, your parents could never hate you, you know that.'_

**_'And how does he know that? He killed his parents, he never loved them.'_**

I shook my head begging these thoughts to go away, this is too much for me to handle, I got up and walked around the room before my eyes fell on Mikayla.

Her eyelids were closed and her breathing was deep and relaxed, all the muscles in her face and body were totally at peace. Not a twitch, not a spasm, no movement with the exception of her chest rising and falling with each intake of air. Her body was at peace, at rest, at one with itself. He couldn't deny it any longer, in fact he didn't want to deny it any longer; he was in love with her.

I walked back to my bed, grabbed my notebook and pencil, then walked over to her desk. I turned on the little lamp she had on her desk and opened to a new page in my notebook.

_I Will Always Love You_

I tell myself these feelings won't stay,  
But I don't think they'll go away  
Because if giving up was a choice  
Then I definitely would,  
But I can't control your strong voice  
That's telling me I never should.  
You're a work of art that I cherish with my heart  
I love you with the soul that once was an empty hole  
My love for you could never be more true  
From now until forever I will always love you

I signed my name at the bottom then closed the notebook and hid it under my sweater so no one would find it. I took one last look at Mikayla before turning the lamp off. I walked over to the small bed, laid down and just stared at the ceiling while thoughts raced through my head.

* * *

**Did you love it, did you? Well if you did leave a review, and if you didn't still leave a review. If some of you are like where was the BraKayla moment, you might not think so but the part on the steps was the BraKayla moment. It was like he realized he wasn't alone anymore, and as long as he had her he could make it through this.**

**Also I hope everyone caught the Brady and his biological mom part. And I know the poem like sucked or w\e but I realized it's been too long since I updated, so just wanted to put a new chapter up.**


End file.
